five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 April 2016
12:00 Biggest 12:19 Pig 12:19 did u see my - Underwiki - My Undertale parody? 12:19 Ye 12:20 do u lik it 12:20 Hi Mike 12:23 pig 12:23 did u loik it 12:24 Ok I saw part of it and just finished it 12:24 beautiful 12:26 danke 12:26 Part Two is going to come out tomorrow 12:27 Actually... 12:27 Im going to write some of the parts now ON WINDOWS NOTE PAD 12:27 and upload them once a day 12:27 FNAC 2 was a dick to me today 12:27 Drago 12:27 I edited Toonybot 12:27 noice 12:27 and added in some images 12:27 Like 12:27 his jumpscare 12:28 and him being in the 12:28 office 12:28 n shit 12:28 mike 12:28 Huh 12:28 I MEANT HIS JUMPSPOOP iN the second gaem 12:28 were not having the new toony on the same page 12:28 Brb 12:28 w AI it 12:28 i think 12:28 wait 12:28 Ah 12:28 i will ask toonster later 12:28 http://six-horrors-at-toonys.wikia.com/wiki/Toonybot 12:28 here 12:28 u see teh edit 12:28 and i will extract the textures of toony's 2 12:29 and upload camera images 12:29 Aight. 12:29 We need a full body image for Old Toony. 12:36 Eyyyyyyyyyyyy 12:36 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyy 12:47 Eyyyyyyyyyyy 12:47 Hello 12:47 So 12:47 I was called downstairs by my parents 12:47 and my mom had this serious look on her face and my dad was concerned 12:48 oh... 12:48 Oh............ Wait..... 12:48 rip 12:48 wait, was it a April Fools joke? 12:48 so my mom said 12:49 "Have you checked Engrade at all?" (Grading website) 12:49 Oh. 12:49 so I said "No...." 12:49 I have one like that. But it's called PowerSchool. 12:50 she said "Why didn't you tell me about that grid assignment in science that's due in Monday?" 12:50 *on 12:50 I said "What!? I didn't hear about a grid assignment!" 12:51 she said "Your science teacher sent out an e-mail reminding everyone that "your grids are due in Monday" 12:51 my dad said "You better text one of your friends and ask them about it" 12:51 so I started to run upstairs to get my iPad 12:52 and my dad said "Wait..." 12:52 and he just smiled and said 12:52 Yeah? 12:52 "I bet this makes you feel pretty....FOOLish...." 12:52 welll thats a jerkish 12:52 move 12:52 Drago 12:52 this was actually better 12:52 Wait, this wasn't a April Fools joke? 12:52 than what they had planned 12:52 Eyyyyyyyyy 12:52 it was 12:53 Oh. 12:53 anyway 12:53 Lol. 12:53 I was about to say " Dick. Move. " 12:53 I knew it. 12:53 kneeeeeeeeeew it. 12:53 ☟☜☹☹⚐ 12:53 they said their original idea was to calmly sit me down and tell me that my dad had been transferred in work and we all had to move to New Jersey 12:53 Hey I was the chat Gaster around here. 12:53 ☞���� �� 12:54 Oh god is D. W. Haster 12:54 shit 12:54 p.t.l.g 12:54 ��✋☝�� ☝✋✞☜ ��☜ ❄☟☜ ��☹☜✌��☟ ✋ ��✌☠❄ ❄⚐ ��☼✋☠�� ❄☟☜ ��☹☜✌��☟ ���� 12:54 What 12:55 ��☹☜✌��☟ ☠⚐�� 12:55 Mike, can you please stop with those? 12:55 Oh god he's infected me- ✌��✠��⚐��☹��⚐��❄��☹ ��✡ ❄✋��☜ ☟✌�� ��⚐��☜ ❄⚐ ����☼☠. . . 12:55 Can you please type normal 12:55 ☞������ ✡⚐�� 12:55 Stop, please, that's actually causing me to lag 12:56 Oh sorry Cowhat. 12:56 mike pls 12:56 you broke a rule 12:56 What rule did he break 12:56 he spammed 12:56 HOW 12:57 I AM SPEAING IN GASTER FJKFD 12:57 DSAFDS 12:57 KADFA 12:57 DSA 12:57 DFDDA 12:57 That wasn't spamming. 12:57 ✇���� 12:57 didnt it cause you to lag tho 12:57 No 12:57 A little bit 12:58 Can you please not speak Gaster anymore, I'd like to know what you're saying 12:58 And I'm on iPad 12:58 Yeah but, it isn't spamming. It's spamming if you type more then four lines, just because it causes you to lag means nothing. You could have the shittiest device ever and it could lag all the time. 12:58 so I can't translate fonts 12:58 ✋ ����☜✌�� ✋☠ ��✋☠☝��✋☠☝�� ��☜��✌����☜ ✋ ��✌☠. ✋ ✌�� ❄☟☜ ☠☜�� ☝✌��❄☜☼ ☺&&& ✋ ♋❍ ♐◆♍&♓■♑ ��□❍♓♍ ��♋■⬧ ♌♏⧫♍♒ 12:59 Nor can I. I can't translate fonts either. 12:59 Mike please 12:59 Mike, please stop with the Gaster talk 01:00 ��♈✆ 01:00 Why? 01:01 thats what he said " Why " 01:01 Because we can't understand a fucking word you are saying 01:01 because we can't understand you. 01:01 its getting annoying. 01:01 LMAO 01:01 I DIDNT SAY WHY 01:01 I can understand that because well, I just assumed. 01:01 I put in ":^) 01:01 Okay. 01:02 Like I said, can't translate fonts. So I just assumed. 01:02 . ��. 01:04 r 01:04 Eyyyyyyyyy 01:04 a 01:05 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 01:05 hi :3 01:05 * HyperSnowpoxia is hugged 01:08 Hi Snow 01:08 Gotta refresh 01:08 Beck 01:09 lag 01:09 ffff 01:09 mistype 01:09 We should replace that dude from SpongeBob who shouts "My Leg!" with a gamer dude who shouts "My Lag!" 01:10 rtfgrtfgrtfgrtfgml, 01:10 lmao 01:10 Lmaaaoooooooo 01:11 ? 01:11 ggh 01:11 What. 01:12 ugykl 01:12 Snow, why are you spamming random keys? 01:13 Brb 01:16 its official 01:16 i completed the mother series 01:24 whats that smell 01:24 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=l4M9EBNW5zE I'm dying in laughter XD 01:24 l 01:28 HOREY SHET 01:28 A storm at my house! GTG NWO! 01:28 BAI 01:30 My wifi is pissing me off so much. 01:31 kkkkk 01:32 I hate my wifi. I hate it so much. 01:32 if your wifi had a gender, what would it be? 01:33 aaaaaaaaand chats ded 01:38 I feel like I killed the chat in some way, shape, and or form. 01:38 Nah 01:40 2deed 01:40 chat logger pls 01:41 Yup. I killed that chat. Great. Fantastic. 01:43 cowhat chill 01:43 you didnt even kill chat 01:43 * HyperSnowpoxia sighs 01:43 I can't, I'm too hot 01:44 nobody has anythign to say anymore 01:44 I need a hug, then I chill. 01:46 but hugging creates warmth 01:47 screw logic, I want hugs! 01:51 FNAF CHAT IS BACK 01:55 Wait, what? 01:56 YES 01:56 IT IS BACK 01:56 BBY 01:56 IT IS 01:56 FUKING 01:56 BACK 01:59 * HyperSnowpoxia waits for cowhat to come back 02:01 * Mr.Cowhat77 is back 02:05 Cowhat 02:05 rememember 02:05 Don't bleach your mind... YOU DRINK IT like a man. 02:05 ? 02:05 Mike, no. 02:05 *Remember 02:05 Lol 02:07 Tmw your cousin draws a dick on your forehead in permanent marker for April fools day, and it's not one fucking bit funny. 02:09 BRUH 02:09 TRY TO GET WATER 02:09 AND UH UH 02:09 DO SHIT 02:09 I did that. 02:09 It's still kinda there. 02:12 Brb 02:13 T MW 02:13 YOU SEE A VIDEO 02:13 ABOUT A WOMEN THAT HAD SEX WITH A MAN WHILE ASLEEP 02:34 Bck 02:37 not sure what meke is talking about 02:38 anal 02:41 how do i put fonts 02:42 ;-; 02:42 font name here" [02:42 add ] at the end 02:45 Sans'' ah 02:45 tf 02:45 aaa 02:45 THAT'S HOW YOU SPELL IT 02:45 font=ComicSans test 02:45 Sans'' test 02:45 WHAT 02:46 Touch it 02:46 stop it 02:46 tell me pls 02:46 "comic sans ms" 02:46 you need the ms after it 02:47 sans ms'' ass 02:47 Sans MS'' ass 02:47 Sans MS''aa 02:48 oh i see the problem now 02:48 telL ME 02:48 you used two ' when it should be one " 02:48 test 02:49 ass 02:49 SANS EAT YOUR SHIT 02:49 NaBR0 02:49 AAA 02:50 EAT YOUR SHIT NOW 02:50 TOUCH IT 02:50 wait 02:50 OH MY GOS 02:50 i put cigarettes in my butthole 02:50 xDdDDDD 02:51 test 02:51 NYEH HEH HEH, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER SAY THAT TO MY OWN BROTHER! 02:51 yes you would 02:52 SANS!!! THERE'S AN IMPOSTOR TRYING TO ACT LIKE ME!! 02:52 k. 02:52 papyrus ate the sock. 02:52 sorry bro, but i can't really do anything 02:53 im not an imposter 02:53 WHAT?? 02:53 who the fuck are you. 02:53 i'm in the wrong au 02:53 ah 02:54 OMG 02:54 WHY NOT?? 02:54 pap, its just the internet. i cant do anything 02:54 analogy + r = analorgy 02:54 this is not the right au. 02:54 font is jokerman 02:54 test 02:54 dammit 02:55 test 02:56 NYEH HEH HEH 02:57 THIS FONT IS SO MUCH FUN TO USE! 02:57 huh 02:57 COWHAT 02:57 LOOK AT MY BEAUTIFUL FONT 02:57 I, PAPYRUS LOVE THIS FONT!!! 02:58 IT'S THE BEST FONT FOR A FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN TPO USE 02:58 *TO 02:58 fonts are c00l 02:58 yas 02:58 yes 02:58 so kewl 02:58 I like Comic Sans tho 02:59 best font eva 02:59 HELLO, HUMAN! 02:59 h0ttt 02:59 what the hell 02:59 XD 02:59 w ha t t he he ll 02:59 i ne ed a moment 02:59 brb 02:59 i got a BONE-R 02:59 IT IS ME PAPYRUS! 02:59 lma o 02:59 chat logger plS 03:00 hey papyrus, what the leopard say to the drug dealer 03:00 I DON'T KNOW IF THE FONT SHOWS UP FOR EVERYONE ELSE. 03:00 WHAT DID HE SAY? 03:00 hey buddy, if you can't *censored* a *censored* then get it out of *censoredddd* 03:00 I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU SAID 03:00 AND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU SAID EITHER 03:00 i know. you don't have ears. 03:01 wowow 03:01 THEN HOW CAN I HEAR YOU 03:01 magic. 03:01 I WANT A SERIOUS ANSWER, SANS!!! 03:01 lmaothiskilledsketchXD 03:02 magic. i'm not joking, have you even walked out inside and seen a buff unicorn fish thing flexing?? 03:02 A WHAT?! 03:02 THERE'S EVEN A PERSON WITH A HAND FOR A HEAD 03:02 A FUCKING HAND. 03:02 SANS, HAVE YOU EVEN FOUND A HUMAN YET?!?! 03:02 pretty h0t 03:02 NO *CENSOREDDDDDD* 03:03 RAAAHHH!!!! 03:03 I *CENSORED* WILL *CENSOREDDDDDDD* YOUR *CENSORED* 03:03 YOU'RE SO LAZY SANS!!! 03:03 SUCK MY NON-EXISTING DICK BONEHEAD. 03:03 YOU ARE ALWAYS NAPPING AT NIGHT! 03:03 NAPPING 03:03 HELLO, HUMAN! 03:03 .... 03:04 XD 03:04 eh oh 03:04 Sketch pls live 03:04 YOUR SPAGHETTI SUCKS BIG DICKKKKK. 03:05 MY SPAGHETTI IS AMAZING!!! 03:05 HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, SANS!!!?! 03:05 difjid 03:05 * MIKESULPHER HUGS SKETCH 03:05 TOTALLY ISN'T STILL USING CHAT TAGS 03:05 FUCKING SHIT STICK DON'T YELL AT ME UGLY BITCH ASS FUCKERFEAJWFJWFIJ 03:05 lol 03:05 i am the spaghetti mmmmmmm 03:05 *EXPLODES* 03:06 HEY SKETCH CAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN PM YOU?! 03:06 this is the wrong au. 03:06 HAHAH 03:06 no don't pm that lanky BITCH. 03:06 r.i.p. 03:06 CRAZY CRA-... 03:07 NOBODY CALLS MY FRIEND THAT 03:07 weeeeee 03:07 isnt this getting out of hand? 03:07 EXCEPT ME, WELL I CAN'T CALL THEM A BITCH. BUT STILL 03:07 EXCEPT ME 03:07 NO, THIS IS NOT GETTING OUT OF HAND, DRAGO! 03:07 I CAN HANDLE THIS! 03:07 you better come clean. 03:07 so many font tags 03:07 i k r 03:08 all the chat is is just big text... 03:08 who the fuck is that 03:08 is he new 03:08 no 03:08 do you think his dick breathes 03:08 Wtb wtf? 03:08 AH SHIT WRONG CHAT- 03:08 im using a non-existant font here 03:08 XD 03:09 THIS FONT IS THE BEST FUNT 03:09 * Dragonmasterdrago302 facedesks 03:09 aaaaaa you found me 03:09 HHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA 03:10 HAHHAHAHHAHAH 03:10 * Mr.Cowhat77 walks into chat 03:10 oop, he spammed. KICK EM 03:10 HAHAHAHAHA 03:10 HELLO 03:10 * Mr.Cowhat77 walks out of chat 03:10 WELCOME TO MY WORLD 03:10 this is horrible 03:10 XD 03:10 COWHAT COME BACK 03:10 PLS 03:10 Mike, stop, that's lagging me 03:10 ;~; 03:10 Okay 03:11 * MikeSulpher stops 03:11 wait a minute! 03:11 *Uptown Funk reference 03:12 Okay, fine. Mike, you can continue doing it if you want. 03:13 Bruh, 03:13 I ain't gonna continue :P 03:13 I dare you guys to guess my favorite su characters. 03:13 On the HP Mini 03:13 I CAN''T SEE FONTS 03:13 AND OTHER SHIT 03:13 It's 2, but they're are almost the same. 03:14 imma go on my HP mini so brb 03:14 *criy* 03:26 NYEHEHEH 03:26 I THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS BACK 03:41 www the man who speaks in hands 03:42 anal c=transparent"THIS SEEMS VERY VERY INTERESTING 03:42 fuk 03:42 me 03:42 Mike live 03:45 is di 03:45 cri 06:47 NYEH HEH HEH 06:47 IT APPEARS CHAT IS DEAD 06:47 WELL... RIP 01:56 I'm so alone ;-; 02:04 nyello 02:04 is chat dead 02:05 Yup 02:05 it is ded 02:07 r.i.p. 02:34 Brb 02:51 test 02:51 finally 02:51 welcome 02:52 ;-; 02:57 FUCK YOU ENTER 02:57 ? 03:04 EK 03:04 BUGS 03:17 Bck 03:17 hi Mike 03:25 Chat ded 03:26 test 03:26 yaassss finally 03:30 Hi Mike 03:36 The loneliness closes in on me ;-; 03:40 Hi 03:45 ;-; 03:46 lag 03:46 sorry about that 03:46 JUST CHAT BEING A BITCH 03:48 NYEH HEH HEH 03:48 IT IS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS 03:49 HELLO, HUMAN! 03:50 Eyyyyyyyy- 03:50 * The Real PTLD-93 looks at Mike's font 03:50 Wow. 03:51 Cowhat no. ;-; 03:52 NYEH HEH HEH 03:52 Eyyyyyyyyyy 03:52 * The Real PTLD-93 hugs Cowhat 03:53 Mike 03:53 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyy 03:53 say " HELLO, HUMAN. IT IS I, WALUIGI! " in that font. 03:55 HELLO, HUMAN! IT IS I! WALUIGI!!- Take 2 03:55 Is it bad that I'm starting to live this font? 03:55 Nah. 03:56 IT JUST LOOKS SO GOOD ;-; 03:59 font:"Chiller" It's fine :P 03:59 GHIEJGEK 04:00 lol 04:00 EEEEEEEEEEEEE 04:01 i also like dis font here 04:03 AM I DOING IT RIGHT? [04:03 Well, close enough 04:03 lol 04:03 Mike, say some of Sans most famous lines in the comic sans font 04:03 This font fits my mood so well... 04:04 " Do you think the worst of people can change? " 04:07 heya. you've been busy huh. so, i got a question for ya. do you think the worst people can change? hat everyone can be a good person if they just try. heh heh heh heh... well here's a better question. do you wanna have a bad time? cause if you take another step forward, you're really not going to like what happens next. 04:08 its a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, kids like you. S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l 04:09 There :3 04:13 huh. the pc is actually on fire right now. i think that's the first time he's successfully cooked something. 04:13 YOU'RE OFFICIALLY UNFORGIVEN SANS!!! 04:15 chat pls live 04:15 COWHET LIVE 04:15 I am live 04:16 :D 04:17 I think that's a wall or something. 04:18 "SANS AND PAPYRUS. THE BEST AND COOLEST BROS FOREVER AND.. ADND.. EV... AND EVER." "...SANS..." 04:18 dick 04:19 Yeah that's a wall. 04:20 "SANS... I'M SO SORRY. I COULDN'T GET THE HUMAN TO CHANGE. I TRIED MY BES- HUH? GRILLBY'S? YOU KNOW I HATE THAT PLACE!!! BUT... OKAY. I'LL... I'LL SEE YOU THERE." 04:20 How? 04:20 How is it a wall? 04:20 chat was just dead. 04:20 I mean the above thing. Not the thing you said- I mean all those Sans quotes. 04:20 So, all I did was post quotes they say and stuff 04:21 If chat was live, then it wouldn't be a wall 04:23 Wait that's a rule? 04:23 You can post walls when chat is dead? Oh. 04:23 Wallwallwallwallwallwallwallwallwallwallwallwall 04:23 wtfno 04:23 whERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT FROM??? 04:24 I was just posting stuff and it just looked like a wall 04:24 :/ 04:24 Yeah but it was kinda posted at the same time. 04:25 how was it posted at the same time? 04:25 lemme repost it in NOT big text 04:25 heya. you've been busy huh. so, i got a question for ya. do you think the worst people can change? hat everyone can be a good person if they just try. heh heh heh heh... well here's a better question. do you wanna have a bad time? cause if you take another step forward, you're really not going to like what happens next. 04:25 I mean all those Sans quotes. 04:26 They were more then four lines. 04:26 YOU DO KNOW THAT I POSTED AFTER I SENT THAT AND IT WAS MORE THAN FOUR LINES CAUSE OF THE BIG TEXT :| 04:27 Ugh, fuck it. I'm not arguing with someone today. 04:27 K. 04:27 Wait Cowhat. 04:27 ? 04:27 How are you doing on FNAH? I have been meaning to ask this days ago. 04:28 Eh, it hasn't made any progress. 04:28 ive stopped making the game a while ago. 04:28 Alright. Just wanted to ask. 04:34 K 04:34 What's Underwiki? 04:34 I mean, it's an Undertale Wiki, but Part Two? Sorry I'm confused. 04:35 its a story made by mike 04:35 Oh. What's it about? And where can I read it? 04:36 User blog:MikeSulpher/ - Underwiki - A Undertale Parody 04:36 Nvm. I found it- 04:37 oh and sorry for the ping 04:38 FOR FUCKS SAKE 04:38 Excellent story. 04:40 > how do you read that fast 04:40 Magic. *snort snort 04:40 I just do. I have no idea why. 04:47 Brb. 04:49 "Dammit! I really thought you could befriend a kid. Guess, I can do it!" 04:49 "Bite me!" 04:49 She grabbed the kid 04:49 "You and me! We're gonna be besties!" 04:49 And threw Ruse inside." 04:52 What was he thrown into? (Lenny) 04:59 Back- o h 05:05 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx reads Cowhat's response 05:05 . . . 05:05 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx explodes 05:16 inSIDE THE HOUSE COWHAT 05:16 INSIDE THE HOUSE 05:16 found an aimbotter in a server 05:20 And threw Ruse inside the house. 05:20 05:20 "Why are you here? Are you evil? Are you a murderer?! ARE YOU CRAZY?" 05:20 05:20 ".... No.." Ruse replied. 05:20 05:20 "Hm. Well, then. Sit down at the table and tell me what you want." 05:20 05:20 Ruse points at Snow 05:20 05:20 "... Flirting? You want me? Uh, sorry. I'm already dating someone." 05:20 i am so glad 05:21 I am keeping that in the story XD 05:21 XD 05:27 Cowhat 05:27 u der 05:27 ey bbys 05:27 Eyyyyyyyyyyy 05:27 I r here 05:27 did u see wut i pasted right now 05:27 Yes 05:27 yee 05:28 I'm hyped for Underwiki 2. 05:28 *Underwiki Part Two 05:29 Also be aware. They WILL be a Genocide version to the story. 05:29 However don't get your hopes up, it might not happen. 05:29 Okay. Wait Mike PM. It's about the Underwiki thing. 05:47 Guys 05:47 wut? 05:47 Cowhat, True, Tuparman, WTB 05:47 User blog:MikeSulpher/- Underwiki - The Little Punk 05:47 I did part two 05:47 * Mr.Cowhat77 see name 05:47 this is going to be good. 05:47 XD 05:48 Someone is going to be destroyed! With questions! 05:48 You'll get it after you read the entire thing 05:48 Oh. 05:48 I am predicting something that will happen.... Related to me. 05:48 Uh, no. 05:49 Okay. 05:49 I am reading part two in 3.....2.......1! 05:51 Done. 05:52 betch u didn't read it 05:52 wait dud u 05:52 idfk 05:53 Yeah I did. 05:53 I commented on it. 05:53 The way Snow just acts 05:53 dear god 05:53 XD 05:53 Why does she act like that?! 05:53 IDFK 05:54 It's not like I wrote it or anything... 05:54 or wait 05:54 *oh wait 05:54 No you didn't write it. The cake from Portal did. 05:54 (Kappa) 05:56 lol\ 05:58 Sorry imma edit Snow's sayings and stuff 06:00 DER 06:01 Wait. 06:02 ? 06:03 Am I Pre-Gaster, or the Gaster that ☝⚐❄ ☜☼✌��☜�� ? 06:06 Back. 06:09 im da monsta keed 06:10 i'm hopped up on the dankest of kek memes 06:10 " Don't tell my parents I'm here " 06:10 '' Don't tell I'm here my parents'' 06:11 Wow 10/10 much effort 06:11 "My parents Don't Tell I'm Here 06:12 11/10 mroe effor 06:13 Ture 06:13 " Don't I'm parents my here tell " 20/10 better effort 06:13 you're going to appear in the next park 06:13 *PART 06:13 Mike you didn't tell me you were making a park. (Kappa) 06:13 True is just going to be like 06:14 "Don't tell my parents I'm he- wait... I don't has parents. They were killed in the war." 06:14 Just started from 06:14 okay to dark XD 06:14 That reminds me of a comic I saw. 06:14 I mean an Undertale one. 06:14 Want me to link? 06:15 I probs aint gonna add dat 06:15 I'm linking because talent. 06:16 http://assortedtale.tumblr.com/post/137844090921/so-i-had-a-headcanon-their-parents-never-seem 06:19 brb 06:19 NVM 06:20 Lol 06:20 Mike can you answer my question from before? 06:20 ? 06:20 What question 06:22 " Am I Pre-Gaster or the Gaster that ☝⚐❄ ☜☼✌��☜�� ? " 06:22 Herro 06:24 Brb 06:24 Pre-Gaster 06:24 Oh. 06:26 Will I fall into the CORE in the story? Just asking. 06:28 Remember this is kind of like an alternate universe. 06:28 so EVERYTHING won't be exactly the same story as in the game 06:28 for example 06:28 Bck 06:28 You DON'T fall into the core 06:28 AND THERE ISN'T going to be a core in the game 06:28 or something 06:28 idfk 06:29 Oh. 06:30 So wait I'm just gonna be a background character 06:31 IDFK 06:31 I haven't THOUGHT everything yet 06:31 (K Den) 06:33 (Well Den) 06:41 Brb 06:46 AY HO 06:46 SUP HO 06:46 FUK U HO 06:47 FUK U TOO HO 06:48 CAS Y U CALLIN PEEPS HO 06:48 YEA HO 06:49 Y DOE HO 06:49 TRUE STFU HO 06:50 K 06:50 MOIJASDKASD U HO 06:51 FUKL U IN DA ASS HO 06:51 OKAY HO (snipars) 06:52 GET IN PM THEN HO (LENNY) 06:52 jkj 06:52 >j 06:53 Eyyyyy 06:53 OH WOW U HO 06:53 AAAAAAAA 06:53 Eyyyyyy- what 06:54 o h 06:55 WUT DID I DO HO 06:56 " GET IN PM THEN HO (Lenny) " need I say more? (Kappa) 07:02 REMEMBER GUYS 07:02 IN SOPHIE'S CURSE. 07:02 A IS OKAY. 07:02 What? 07:04 OH WOW U HO 07:04 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx flings a medal that says Free Internet at Zyn 07:12 Brb 07:12 hi 07:12 Eyyyyyy 07:13 Drago 07:13 User blog:MikeSulpher/- Underwiki - The Little Punk Part two is outs 07:14 The jumpscares fro Sophie's Curse get me every time 07:15 cRITO IS METTATON 07:16 THAT IS AMAZING 07:16 XD 07:16 *Metal Crusher for Crittaton intensifies* 07:17 Mettaton NEO = Neo Crit 07:17 Mettolious EX 07:18 AH FUCK I MEANT EX 07:18 rip 07:19 im currently playing a gamecube emulator 07:19 Cassie 07:19 hugs 07:19 WALUGI 07:19 *WALUIGI 07:20 * Zynical hugs 07:20 hows everyones day? 07:20 yes true 07:20 knew it 07:20 playing one of my favorite games of all time 07:21 Gud 07:21 and also Cassie 07:21 DO expect a GENCOIDE VERSON OF STORY 07:21 tfw funeral in two hours 07:21 tfw dress 07:22 tFW MAKEUP 07:22 But you said don't get you're hopes up 07:22 tFW SCREAM 07:22 PTLD 07:22 There is a chance that I won't do it. 07:22 what gamecube games have you all played? 07:23 Oh. 07:23 007 Nightfire, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Smash Bros Melee, Pokemon XD, Kirby Air Ride are what I remember most 07:23 really the only game i currently remember is the 2 pikmin games 07:24 I've played Pikmin 1 a few times 07:25 I also remember losing all my pikmin multiple times because i sucked at the game 07:25 Pikmin is awesome. 07:25 im playing pikmin 2 currently and a bit earlier i had 69 07:26 snow 07:26 hn 07:26 u wanna fuck 07:26 You? No. 07:26 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx feelings shatter 07:26 Drago PM. 07:26 w aI T WE RE YO U EB JNG S ERI OUS 07:26 uh 07:27 EB JNG? 07:27 EB YOU WORK AT EB GAMES??? 07:27 *beING 07:27 well 07:27 we can do erotic roleplay 07:27 i mean 07:27 AH FUCK- 07:28 eh aart 07:28 wha ats 07:28 ewha sst 07:28 snow don't die 07:28 i m not d e a d 07:29 i was talking to your keyboard 07:29 o H AI SKE CTh 07:29 ey 07:29 sketch 07:29 wanna fuck- 07:29 WARONG CHAT- 07:29 p FFTFT 07:29 No. 07:29 Eyyyyyyyy 07:29 Anyway, hey. 07:29 you need to try it before you answer 07:29 NO WRONG CHAT 07:29 DELETE. MESSAGE DELETE. 07:29 :| 07:29 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx mashing my monitor 07:30 * HyperSnowpoxia slides away silently 07:30 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx grabs Snow 07:30 * HyperSnowpoxia is grabbed 07:30 * HyperSnowpoxia scrEAMS 07:30 wh AT 07:30 ustaythefuckhere 07:30 weh Y 07:30 WHY ' 07:30 becauseINEEDYOUUU 07:30 wh Y 07:31 *SCREAMING* 07:31 oh and sketch pm 07:31 aaa ooooo 07:31 SANS! YOU MUST TRY MY SPAGHETTI! 07:31 *Tries It* 07:31 tastes like shit. 07:31 spaghetti is jesus 07:31 it can never taste bad 07:32 *drops spaghetti* 07:32 boi fuk u mean 07:32 b IT CH 07:32 * HyperSnowpoxia saves spaghetti 07:32 * HyperSnowpoxia cradles it 07:32 sans you BITCH 07:32 shhhh 07:32 shhh 07:32 *sets spaghetti on fire* 07:33 * HyperSnowpoxia kills wtb 07:33 *WTB didn't do anything, it was sunnz* 07:33 *Snow gets arrested for 20 years for first degree murder* 07:33 HEY! 07:33 ah. FUCK. 07:33 I AM THE REAL PAPYRUS 07:33 GO AWAY. 07:33 NO! 07:34 *sets papyrus on fire* 07:34 SANS THERE'S AN IMPOSTOR! 07:34 THAT CAN'T KILL ME 07:34 o rly eh oh 07:34 I'M A SKELETON 07:34 *pulls out spaghetti* orly. 07:34 FIRE DOESN'T HURT ME 07:34 *dumps spaghett in trash-can* 07:34 I MAKE SPAGHETTI, I DON'T LIKE IT. 07:34 WELL I DO 07:34 *sets trash-can on fire* 07:34 BUT NOT THAT MUCH 07:34 *throws trash-can at Tuparman* 07:34 YOU ARE HORRIBLE AT MAKING SPAGHETTI 07:34 it's ravoli. 07:34 SHUT UP!!! 07:35 Mike, thats spammy. 07:35 ravoli ravoli give me the formuli. 07:35 sorrysnow 07:35 ANYWAYS 07:35 What is going on anymore 07:35 I don't know 07:35 As is the text font changing 07:35 *slaps Snow* 07:35 .-. 07:35 Okay. 07:35 * HyperSnowpoxia growls 07:35 Don't touch me 07:35 *begins eating the real papyrus' spgahetti* 07:36 STOP!!! 07:36 all tastes like shit. 07:36 anal H0T 07:36 SANS!!! THEY'RE EATING MY SPAGHETTI!!! 07:36 WTB, stop the font changing for a bit please. 07:36 RAAAHHHH! 07:36 UGH 07:36 HUMANS... 07:36 *still eating spaghetti* 07:36 c'mon dude, just throw me a bone. 07:37 NO!!! 07:37 STOP IT WITH THOSE STUPID PUNS!!! 07:37 what, it was pretty humerus 07:37 RAAAGGHHHH!!!! 07:37 07:37 i know a fe-mur 07:37 I AM SMILING AND I HATE IT!!! 07:37 @Papyrus C'mon. You're smiling. 07:37 I was late 07:38 I got a bone to pick with you, Real Sans. freaking NERD. 07:38 SANS!!! 07:38 what bro? 07:38 THEY KEEP MAKING PUNS. 07:38 i thought they were pretty funny 07:38 THEY'RE NOT 07:38 okay? 07:38 don't worry real papyrus, it's going tibia all right. 07:39 AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!! 07:39 THATS IT 07:39 don't they tickle your ribs- 07:39 I THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS LEAVING. 07:39 STUPID PUNS!!! 07:39 he didn't have the stomach for them. 07:39 it got under his skin. 07:40 He doesn't have skin. 07:40 brb imma take a bath 07:40 bro, you need to put some meat on those bones 07:40 SANS!!! 07:40 brb for real tho 07:40 k 07:41 flesh out those puns a bit more AAAEEEIIIOOOUUU 07:41 that was a skele-ton of jokes *pulls out a skeleton* 07:41 wait a minute. 07:41 *drops it* WHAT THE F- 07:43 rip spoopy scary skeleton 07:44 * The Real PTLD-93 turns out to be the skeleton (WHAT A TWIST) 07:44 Why 07:45 hey snow 07:45 bjhklefhnw 07:45 07:46 you got a skeleton inside of you right?? 07:46 do you want another one inside you? (lenny) (kappa) 07:46 lmao 07:46 MIKE YOU STOLE MY JOKE 07:46 jiogbbuofy] 07:47 HAHAHAHAHAH 07:47 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx beats THE SHIT OUT OF MIKE 07:47 >:) 07:47 * MikeSulpher kicks the shit out of WTB with a joke kick 07:47 GIT FUCKED 07:47 O h 07:48 " Do you want another one inside of you? (Lenny) (Kappa) " o h o h o h 07:48 :^) 07:48 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx PIMP-SMACKS MIKE 07:48 * MikeSulpher ducks or idfk bro 07:49 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx eats mike 07:49 * MikeSulpher is not eaten cause you can't eat a human u dum fuk 07:49 YOU CANT EAT IT WHOLE 07:49 WAIT 07:49 CONFUSON 07:49 * MikeSulpher doesn't let you eat me 07:49 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx is dazzed 07:49 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx dies 07:49 What the fuck......? WTB. That's cannibalism. 07:50 Well then again Mike used to eat me- NEVER MIND. I DO NOT WANT TO REMEMBER THAT. 07:50 I'm kidding. 07:50 I made u female and I ate dat poosi//SHOT 07:50 jKJKJKJK 07:51 o h 07:51 GOD WHY 07:51 THE MEMORIES WHY 07:51 mike ate the booty like groceries 07:51 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 07:51 lol 07:52 WHY MEMORIES WHY 07:52 * HyperSnowpoxia slides out of chat 07:52 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx hears Memories 07:52 orly 07:52 I'm gonna jolt some monsters with my Ω,Σ, and λ power! 07:53 PTLD! I See Something! 07:53 What. 07:53 It's Coming Right Toward Us! 07:53 Wait. It's gonna be unpleasant isn't it. 07:53 Oh god 07:53 It-it-it's... 07:53 me-sized. 07:55 Shit 07:56 brb 07:59 Oh well I guess whatever WTB was talking about is gone. 08:00 ....... 08:00 It's ded 08:01 nkb 08:03 What 08:05 ok 08:05 ill be back later 08:05 sketch whenever you get ack 08:05 *back 08:05 I will see you there fuck ass 08:06 I will see you there fuck ass 08:06 ouch. 08:07 Oh god. 08:07 * The Real PTLD-93 looks at WTB, remembers what he was saying before, and hides under a desk 08:09 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 08:14 whyyyyyyyy 08:26 Wow. 08:26 (Test) 08:27 Snow has a very colourful vocabulary. 08:28 ? 08:28 "See you there fuck ass" 08:28 Ey Mike 08:28 the forbidden words are more colorful and illegal 08:30 Brb 08:32 (Test) 08:34 Brb 08:41 I killed Mike ;-; 08:44 I am really paranoied by my uncle 08:45 hi 08:45 Eyyyyyyyyyyyy 08:45 why are you paranoid by you're uncle? 08:46 He's been doing some annoying shit lately 08:46 Like? 08:46 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 08:46 Eyyyyyyyyy 08:46 For one thing he kept pranking me at a bbq 08:47 hi 08:47 Eyyyyyyyyyyy 08:48 wut now? 08:48 This. 08:48 * The Real PTLD-93 drives a bus into the chat 08:48 WE DA BUS 08:48 AND WE TAKIN OVA 08:49 not the bus! 08:49 * The Real PTLD-93 drives the bus in circles 08:49 rip 08:50 oh 08:50 nvm 08:50 rip 08:52 nvm... 08:54 ... 08:55 * Old Po awareness.exe dry that king tut died of thirst in there 08:55 * The Real PTLD-93 makes a really loud jumpscare scream at Old Po while driving the bus in circles 08:56 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 08:56 * Old Po awarenes.exe SHIT! 08:56 * The Real PTLD-93 drives the bus into a wall and makes an even louder noise 08:56 Oh SH- 08:57 * The Real PTLD-93 gets blown up inside the bus 08:57 * Old Po goes in and gets ptld out of the fire 08:57 Thanks. 08:57 * The Real PTLD-93 hugs Old Po 08:57 * Old Po revives ptld 08:57 Thanks. 08:57 no prob 08:58 brb 08:59 Hi 08:59 Well den 08:59 NYEH HEH HEH 09:01 2deed4me 09:05 Eyyyyyyyyyy 09:05 Brb 09:21 oh god 09:22 http://img.ifcdn.com/images/f3ccccd481603caf5c6caa49ef0c88ae5df75ecc986600451e38df072bb21bbb_1.jpg 09:22 http://i.imgur.com/6uABBso.gifv 09:22 hai sketch 09:28 br0 i aint sketch 09:30 cASSIE 09:34 One of us? 09:36 Zyn 09:36 do you stil want to punch a penis? 09:37 yea 09:37 Or I can just punch Moijasdkasd's, yknow 09:37 NO 09:37 NOT MINE PLS 09:39 Aye Moike c: 09:40 n o 09:45 i ship 09:46 miiiike 09:47 ...I don't think he wants to talk... 09:49 ... 09:49 ....I killed him....literally killed him..... 09:49 ...guess I should kill myself.... 09:51 no 09:51 no 09:51 no 09:51 I'm sorry, I just got yelled at by my parents ;-; 09:52 ....I killed Mike, literally. 09:52 so I have to go and end my story... 09:54 tmw you wen to the store to get stuff and a guy smacks your ass >:c 09:54 ikfekjd 09:54 dat fucken asshule 09:55 also wut cas 09:56 wtb u incest lettle shit 09:56 cassie and i r fukin siblings 09:57 Come closurr 09:57 oh...he's alive...good. 09:57 * MikeSulpher goes closer? 09:57 ...guess I should stop making the cuts.... 09:57 ... 09:58 Cowhat, are you alright..? 09:59 No... 09:59 he reminded me of a horrible subject 09:59 I didn't mean it...I'm sorry.... 10:00 Cassie 10:00 why do u want me to come closer 10:01 * Zynical kicks je penis (kappa) 10:02 Agh! You fucking... dick! 10:03 hahaha... 10:03 * Dragonmasterdrago302 shoots cowhats hat again 10:04 why didn't you just shoot me in the head... 10:05 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx dabs 10:06 cowhat 10:06 ur hat is pure evil 10:07 yeah, and so am I... 10:08 I ruined a friendship. That's how evil I am... 10:09 isn't his hat partially cow??? 10:09 Just stop talking about me and leave me alone... 10:12 Guys, he's obviously not in the mood, or feeling well 10:19 cassie imma brb so pls dun leave 10:20 heh, she probably one the only one to leave... 10:29 Cowhat, PM, please 10:47 Don't mind mee 10:48 ? 10:48 Just looking through the Undertale demo sound files 10:48 There's some interesting shit in here 10:48 Like I found that "grandpasemi" thing 10:48 and there's a sped up version of "Fallen Down" and that intro/story thing 10:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JV91hAwCEEQ 10:55 Eyyy....... 10:56 Hi... 10:59 holy shit cas 10:59 what did you open it in!? 11:00 wINZI P 11:02 ey bbys 11:03 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyy 11:05 I have two laptops now 11:05 One I use for chatting and stuff like that 11:05 and one I use for playing games, do photoshops and go on skype 11:05 Oh and watch videos on. 11:05 Role playing games reccommended for you 11:05 my minecraft appears in it 11:05 (k den) 11:06 and look at porn 11:06 Cowhat... 11:09 Mike I didn't know you did photoshops. Other then that one sprite blog and the Geno!Ash thing you made. 11:09 I did Geno!Sans before 11:09 Can I see? 11:10 TOO LAZY TO LINK 11:10 Also, another thing. I never got why whenever somebody did a different type of character they put an exclamation point next to their name. 11:12 Brb 11:13 * Zynical echs 11:13 ? 11:13 Still need to finish Undyne drawing ;-; 11:20 NYEH HEH HEH 11:22 * woa 11:23 HELLO SANS! 11:24 * sup bro 11:24 SANS! WHEN WAS IT THE LAST TIME YOU CAPTURED A HUMAN?! 11:25 * never bro, i think that's more your thing 11:25 ERRRRR!!! YOU'RE SO LAZY! 11:27 * i know i am bro 11:27 WHEN WILL YOU CAPTURE A HUMAN?!?! 11:27 * bro, i'll leave that up to you. you're alot better than i could be 11:28 OF COURSE I AM! I BETTER THAN YOU AT EVERYTHING. AND I AM THE STRONGEST BROTHER! 11:29 * of course you are, bro 11:29 JUST PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU SAW A HUMAN AROUND HERE? 11:29 * of course, for you, bro 11:31 WAIT.... HAVE YOU SEEN A HUMAN DOWN HERE? 11:31 pig pm 11:32 * nope...or have i? 11:34 DID YOU SEE AHUMAN?! 11:34 * ...say, that lamp... 11:35 SANS!!! 11:35 I DON 11:35 ' I DON'T HAVE TIME TO LOOK AT STUPID LAMS! 11:35 LAMPS 11:35 wtf 11:35 * but papyrus, behind the lamp 11:41 * Zynical just realized they didn't have chathacks until now 11:44 * lol 11:44 * Cassie ;=; 11:44 * You gonna go rip ;-; 11:44 * Imma go eat a sandwich 11:45 * be sure to caress the sandwich 11:46 * Alright lmai 11:47 * *lmAO 11:47 * xD 2016 04 02